


Pen Pals

by RubyMari22



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMari22/pseuds/RubyMari22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isogai gets a pen pal from Hokkaido. Aside from sharing stories, they also give support to each other and gain "companionship" from one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Yo Isogai!"  
   
"Hey Maehara." Isogai looked up from what he was reading and greeted his friend.  
   
Maehara walked over to Isogai's table and saw him holding a paper "What do you have there?" giving a smirk, he asked, "Another love letter?"  
   
"Hm? Oh this?" he asked, showing him the paper, "It's a letter from my pen pal."  
   
"Pen pal? You have a pen pal?"  
   
Isogai nodded, "I just had one last month. My sister said that she's having one from school, as part of her subject. I just tried it out."  
   
"So, who's your pen pal? And how'd you get one?"  
   
"Her name's [L/N] [F/N]-san. She lives in Hokkaido. There's a site where they show names of people who wants a pen pal. You can either email or send actually letters. Since I don't always have internet, I asked if we could just exchange letters... She was okay with it."  
   
"[L/N] [F/N], huh? A girl too. I wonder how the other girls would feel when they find out that the Ikemen has a female pen pal." he teases  
   
"There's nothing else between us, we're friends. Besides, we only talk about school and other interests."  
   
Maehara rolls his eyes, "What ever you say, Isogai. So, what about her?"  
   
"She's lived in Hokkaido her entire life, as she emphasised. She's does snowboarding and she said that she had a competition last Saturday. She still eats ice cream in the cold. She's seen at least two or three bears everyday on the way to her school. And hears avalanches every other week."  
   
"Some pen pal, you got there."  
   
Isogai smiled, "Yeah... She's a great friend too."  
   
"Hey!"  
   
Isogai chuckles, "Of course, you're still my best friend, Maehara."  
   
"And you know it!"  
 

* * *

   
[L/N] [F/N] stretched her arms as she finished her homework. Looking at the envelope by her homework pile, she smiled. She only started joining the pen pal bandwagon of her friends(although, her friends' pen pals are foreigners) in Hokkaido because it started getting boring and since she wanted more friends, she signed up for a pen pal ad.  
   
At first, she was nervous on getting a pen pal, cause of her streak of awkward friendship start-ups, but she ended up liking and enjoying her current pen pal, Isogai Yuuma. She enjoyed reading the many things he tells her and when she first got the very first handwritten letter from him, she was in awe at the neat handwriting. When she wrote that on her first reply letter, his reply said that he was flattered, and claimed that her handwriting was nice as well.  
   
So far, she's sent four letters and he sent five, the fifth being the recent one. Getting the letter, she opened up the envelope and read the contents.  
   
_Dear [L/N]-san,_  
   
_Hey [L/N]-san, we just had an athletics' festival in school, I've told you about it in my last letter, right? Well, before the festival, our student council found out about my part-time job - don't worry, I wasn't expelled. But they told us that if we win the Butaoshi against them, then they won't tell the Chairman. At first, I was nervous, since I dragged my classmates to my own problem...But, in the end, with their help, we were able to win! It's great to have friends, huh?_  
   
_Well, how are you so far in school? And Hokkaido? It's almost Autumn here and it'll get colder... I don't know if I should be complaining to you, since you live in the coldest part of Japan._  
   
_Have you thought of studying in Tokyo? or visiting? Well, if you do come, just send me a message and I'll gladly show you around!_  
   
_P.S. You asked for a picture of me, right? There's a photo together with the letter, it was when I went to Kyoto for a class trip. I hope you keep your promise and send yours._  
   
_Sincerely,_  
   
_Isogai Yuuma_  
   
Taking the picture out of the envelope, you observed the picture, "He's an Ikemen!" you thought  
   
The picture was taken in Kyoto, he had his usual smile, and the thing that caught the girl's attention the most was the antennae part of his hair.  
   
Giggling, she got her stationary and started writing.  
   
_Dear Isogai-kun,_  
   
_Hey Isogai-kun! That's great! Not only did you win, but you didn't get expelled! I'm happy for you. As for me, we just had our snowboard competition I told you about, and guess what? I won first place! I got colds afterwards though... Since I've been training non-stop... Whoops... But, I'm fine now._  
   
_You know, while I training, I thought of what you said in your last letter. That I shouldn't give up. Even until the competition, I thought of what you said. Hehe, thanks for that. I really needed it._  
   
_I want to tell you now, since you helped me, I want to help you... So, if you have any problems, I'll gladly help and support you, Isogai-kun! I hope that we can become great friends, even with just sending letters (lol)_  
   
_It's cold as ever here in Hokkaido... Oh, and thanks for the invitation. You'll definitely be the first person to know if I ever go to Tokyo!_  
   
_P.S. Here's a photo of me. It's when I won the competition. Think of it, me actually thanking you in person :D Oh! and, you're really handsome in that photo, Isogai-kun!_  
   
_Sincerely,_  
_[L/N] [F/N]_  
   
Tucking in the letter and photo inside the envelope, she got her jacket and went outside to the post office to send her letter. As she skipped back home, she thought to herself,  _I'm glad I have Isogai-kun as my pen pal~_  
 


	2. Tokyo Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy to think clearly after everything that had happened in Class E, but overall, he's glad that he was able to meet his pen pal.

Standing outside the winter season, a young girl, clad in her winter outfit, waited for someone.  
  
Looking from her watch to the street, she sighed and took her phone out and read the email again.  
  
 _Hey Isogai-kun,_  
  
 _I'll be visiting Kunugigaoka for awhile to check out some high schools. Well, I'll be in Tokyo in general for awhile because my aunt came back from America and I'll be visiting her. I hope we can meet sometime when I'm here in the area._  
  
 _[L/n]_  
  
Bringing out another sigh, she remembered sending the email two weeks prior, just a few days after she sent her letter to her penpal, Isogai Yuuma, who replied to her email saying that he would gladly show her around and will meet up with her in the station at around 2 o'clock.   
  
It's been months since she started writing with a pen pal, who's studying in Kunugigaoka. And in those letters, she found a really nice friend and companionship in him, despite the fact that they're just letters.  
  
They would tell stories, about him and his class, while she tells him about Hokkaido and her many snow hobbies.  
  
She checks her watch again, seeing how the boy was late for fifteen minutes already. She checks her phone from time to time, to see if the pen pal has any plans on cancelling, but seems that he won't be.  
  
Before she was about to call or send him another message, the girl heard someone call her name.  
  
"[L/n]-san!"  
  
Turning her head towards then direction of the voice, she saw her pen pal. Knowing that her pen pal has a distinct hair antennae, she was able to point out that it was him.  
  
Staring at the boy, she looked at his appearance. She knew that he was good looking, but he is really an ikemen in person.  
  
Noticing her staring at him, he wondered if this girl is really his pen pal. Well, they've sent pictures from time to time. But, nobody can be too  
sure, right? "Are you [L/n] [F/n]-san?"  
  
Snapping out from her thoughts, she blushed as she realized that she's been staring at him for awhile.  
  
 _This is why everyone thinks you're awkward, dammit!_  She scolded herself  
  
"A-Ah! Y-Yeah, I'm [L/n] [F/n]. Uhm... Sorry for uh... Yeah... Y-You must be Isogai Yuuma-kun then, right?"  
  
Chuckling, he assured her, "Yeah, I'm Isogai Yuuma. I'm glad to finally meet you, [L/n]-san."  
  
"Same here, it's nice to meet you, Isogai-kun."  
  
"I'm also sorry for being late, things happened and-"  
  
"It's fine! It's fine!" She interrupted him, "At least you're here already. Well, shall we go?" She said with a smile  
  
Isogai nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

  
The boy brought the girl around Kunugigaoka and when his companion would get excited over things she would see, he felt happy. He thinks  
that going out and tour his friend around would help him distract himself from what had happened in his class, prior to the start of Winter Break.  
  
It was mainly the reason why he was a bit late on the meeting. He was thinking about it too much, that he lost track of time. And when he checked the wall clock, indicating only a few minutes left till he meets with his pen pal, he hurriedly changed his clothes and rushed towards the meeting place.  
  
Sighing, he thought how just a simple assassination classroom would end up something bigger.  
  
"Isogai-kun? Isogai-kun?" The girl called out to him.  
  
"Ah, sorry... What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, you had a troubled face, so I was wondering if you were alright... You okay?"  
  
Letting out a small smile, he said, "I'm fine, [L/n]-san. Come on, let's go somewhere to eat for snacks."  
  
Immediately, the girl smiled. "Okay!"  
  
Smiling, he led her to one of the cafés he knows that would provide good food... And in a cheap price.  
  
"My treat, by the way." He told her  
  
"Eh? You sure?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Giving a small smile, she replied, "If you say so."

* * *

  
"Delicious~" the girl said, as she ate a piece of the cake she ordered.  
  
"Glad you think so."  
  
"Thanks alot, Isogai-kun."  
  
He smiled in return.  
  
Eating more of her cake, she would often look at her companion. Despite the smiles he gives her, she seems to notice sadness in his smile. Now,  
she sees the sad gaze in his eyes, as he stares at the coffee he ordered.  
  
"Isogai-kun..."  
  
Looking up from his drink, he responded, "Yes?"  
  
"Is there something bothering you?"  
  
Surprised, the boy gave a small smile and said, "No, there's nothing wrong. Don't worry about it."  
  
The girl frowned, "If there's nothing wrong, then you wouldn't be staring at your coffee like that..."  
  
Isogai sighed, "Sorry... It's just that... Things happened in class... And well, I... Don't know what to do. Not as the class rep. But just an ordinary  
student of my teacher. My classmates and I... We're all so confused... We don't know what to do."  
  
The girl wondered what to say to comfort her friend. He helped her out many times, and now, when he feels troubled, she wants to help.  
  
He told her in his letters about his class from time to time. Although, a bit vague, she knows that despite the weird characteristics of his teacher,  
he is still a great teacher, teaching his discriminated class what's often not taught in class.  
  
"Well... What do you think you should do?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You claim that you don't know what to do... I don't exactly know what goes on in your class nor do I know what happened recently, but...  
From what you had said, your whole class is affected, right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Then think of about both your classmates and teacher's feelings. Right now, you don't know what to do, but I'm sure, when you all speak out...  
You'll be able to find out your real answer... I mean, I'm pretty sure your classmates, even if they do have a conclusion to the problem, they're  
probably still confused. Still searching for... Uhm... Closure, maybe? If that is a good term for your current problem, I think."  
  
Isogai stared at her, it's true that all of them are confused. It's true that he is also confused. He doesn't know if he wants to continue the  
assassination of his teacher, after all that had happened. He doesn't deserve to die afterall...  
  
Smiling, he said to her, "Thanks. That helped a lot." It might not be the final conclusion yet, but meanwhile... He just wants to save his teacher.  
But as long as he hasn't heard what his classmates have to say, he'll stick to what he feels is right.  
  
"No problem. You've helped me a lot of times already!" She grinned  
  
"I do apologize that I made you worry, when you were on this visit..."  
  
"I told you already. It's fine."  
  
Smiling, he said, "If you say so."  
  
Wanting to start a new conversation, he asked, "So until when are you in Tokyo?"  
  
"Until the 26th... My parents decided to have Christmas with my aunt and her family here in Tokyo. I was able to come here because I said that I  
wanted to check some high schools I could possibly enter."  
  
"So, you'll be leaving on the 26th?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He smiled, "Where in Tokyo will you be staying? Want to hang out again before you go back to Hokkaido?"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Okay! I'll just tell my parents. I'll message you if it's a go."  
  
He nodded.

* * *

  
After a few more stops and conversations, it was time for her to go back to her aunt's, so he escorted her back to the station.  
  
"I'll message you tonight. Where we'll meet and stuff, okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll also have to tell my mom anyways."  
  
She smiled, "Well, it's nice talking to you. And to finally meet you, pen pal" she grinned.  
  
Giving her a grin of his own, he said, "Yeah. It's nice to meet you too, [L/n]-san."  
  
"Well, see ya." She said, as she turned around and waved at him.  
  
"See you." He said, waving back.  
  
As he went back home, he reminisced his whole day with his pen pal. And until he was cooking food for his family and eating with them, he had  
a smile in his face, that his mother was happy that her son no longer had that troubled face of his from the start of Winter Break.


	3. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying Christmas Eve together is a wonderful thing, even with the short meeting over the break, their bonds, nevertheless, grew.

Isogai waits in the park, as he watches children playing around during the day before Christmas - Christmas Eve.

Shoving his pockets on his pockets to keep them from getting cold during the season, he continues to wait for his pen pal.

* * *

 

_Isogai_ _was_ _reading_ _a book_ _when_ _his_ _phone_ _began_ _ringing._ _Picking_ _it_ _up_ _,_ _he_ _answered_ _the_ _call_ _._

_"_ _Hello_ _?"_

_"_ _Ah_ _!_ _Isogai_ _-kun_ _._ _I_ _hope_ _I'm_ _not_ _bothering_ _you_ _."_ _It_ _was_ _his_ _pen_ _pal_ _._

_"_ _Ah_ _,_ _no_ _no_ _._ _It's_ _fine_ _._ _Why_ _are_ _you_ _calling_ _?"_ _He_ _replied_

_"_ _Uhm_ _..._ _You_ _said_ _that_ _you_ _wanted_ _to_ _hang_ _out_ _here_ _in_ _Tokyo_ _before_ _I_ _leave_ _for_ _Hokkaido_ _,_ _right_ _?"_

_"_ _Yeah_ _..."_

_"_ _Uhm_ _..._ _Are_ _you_ _okay_ _for_ _the_ _24th?_ _I_ _mean_ _,_ _it's_ _fine_ _if_ _you_ _can't, it'_ _s_ _Christmas_ _Eve_ _and_ _you_ _need_ _to_ _be_ _with_ _your_ _family_ _and-_ _"_

_"_ _It's_ _fine_ _[_ _L_ _/_ _n_ _]_ _-_ _san_ _,"_ _he_ _interrupted_ _her_ _gently_ _,_ _before_ _she_ _continued_ _her_ _ramble_ _,"_ _One_ _of_ _my_ _siblings_ _' friend is_ _having_ _a_ _birthday_ _party_ _on_ _that_ _day_ _._ _So_ _my_ _mom_ _and_ _my_ _other_ _sibling_ _will_ _join_ _him_ _in_ _the_ _party_ _._ _So_ _,_ _I_ _can_ _go_ _on_ _that_ _day_ _to_ _Tokyo_ _."_

_"_ _Really_ _?_ _That's_ _great_ _!_ _So_ _,_ _uhm_ _..._ _Park_ _at_ _around_ _three_ _?"_

_"_ _Sure_ _."_

_"_ _Oh_ _and_ _..._ _Uhm_ _..."_

_"_ _Hm_ _?"_

_"_ _My_ _family_ _'_ _s_ _..._ _Kind_ _of_ _..._ _Uhm_ _..._ _Inviting_ _you_ _for_ _dinner_ _..._ _Is_ _that_ _..._ _Okay_ _? Y-_ _You_ _can_ _turn_ _it_ _down_ _of_ _course_ _!"_

_He_ _chuckled, "_ _It's_ _fine_ _,_ _it's_ _fine_ _._ _I'd_ _love_ _to_ _."_

_He_ _heard_ _a_ _sigh_ _,_ _probably_ _in_ _relief_ _,_ _on_ _the_ _other_ _side_ _of_ _the_ _call_ _, "_ _I_ _see_ _._ _Well_ _,_ _see_ _you_ _then_ _._ _Good_ _night_ _,_ _Isogai_ _-_ _kun_ _."_

_"_ _Good_ _night_ _."_

* * *

 

He was watching the kids play tag, remembering the times he played with Maehara as a child, and up until now with his younger siblings, that he didn't notice a certain girl approach him till he felt someone poke his arm.

"Isogai-kun."

Startled, he looked to the side to see his pen pal, "[L/n]-san. Hello."

"Hello. Merry Christmas. Well, it's still the 24th though." She said, handing him a small present.

"E-Eh?! Y-You didn't have to get a me a present. I mean... I don't even have one for you..."

The girl shook her head, "It's fine. You don't have to get me one." She said with a smile, "C'mon, let's go?"

Isogai nodded, "Yeah..."

* * *

 

The two walked around, checking some places, chatting along the way. Cracking jokes, having a pit-stop in a small store for some mini Christmas shopping/souvenir buying for the girl's friends back in Hokkaido. Until they went back to her aunt's place for dinner.

"We're here!" She announced

"Ah! [F/n]! Welcome back," her mom greeted, with her sister - the aunt, tagging along behind her.

As the two women saw the young teenage ikemen, the mother asked, "Is this the young man who'll be joining us for dinner?"

"Yes. Thank you for inviting me, [L/n]-san." Isogai bowed.

"My,my, what a nice man. Come inside, dinner will be ready soon."

As the two entered the living room, they sat in the couch and turned on the TV.

"My mom and aunt seems to like you." She said

"Really?"

"Yeah... You really are an ikemen..." She commented

He just sheepishly laughed at her comment, "So, do they come to Japan every year?"

"My aunt? Yeah... But they usually celebrate Christmas in our place in Hokkaido... But, this year, they decided to celebrate it here..."

"I see..."

They then heard the front door open, "We're home!"

They heard the two women greet them back and six pairs of feet walking towards the living room.

"Welcome back dad" the girl greeted his dad

"Hey kiddo, and who's your friend over there?"

"Oh. He's my pen pal I was telling you about. Isogai Yuuma-kun."

"It's nice to meet you." He said, bowing his head.

"Nice to meet you too, Isogai-kun."

"Nice to meet you, Isogai-kun. I'm [F/n]'s uncle, Saito. They're my kids, Takeshi, Mai, Yuuichi and Yuuka."

The four siblings bowed and greeted the boy.

"Everyone, dinner is ready!" The aunt announced and everyone went over to eat dinner.

* * *

 

"So you're from Kunugigaoka?"

"Yes sir."

"That's an elite prep school."

"Yes... It's hard to maintain your grade."

"I see... Maybe if we actually lived here, Takeshi and Mai would study there. Mai would be in your year."

"Oh... I'm sure they can study there and maintain their grades. You are based in America, sir?"

"Yes. Both my wife and I require to work there. We go here for winter break though."

"I see..."

"So, [F/n], have you seen the Christmas Tree yet?"

"Hm? No. Not yet."

"Why didn't you? You already went out and you didn't check it out?" Mai told her

"It wasn't on my mind, that's why."

"Well, since we're here in Tokyo, why don't you check it out? I'm sure Isogai-kun can accompany you. Right?" Her mom turned to the boy.

"Yeah, I can." He nodded.

"Okay... Let's go after we finished eating desserts!"

He chuckled, "Okay."

* * *

 

"So this is the Christmas tree, huh? It's huge!" She said as she looked up at the tall tree, decorated with Christmas lights and ornaments.

"Yeah. The tree plus those singers makes you really feel the Christmas vibe, huh?"

"Yeah... Hey, since we're here. Let's take a picture!"

"Eh?"

"C'mon, to commemorate my Christmas here in Tokyo, and meeting my pen pal!" She said as she took out her phone.

"Alright." He said

Turning around, so that the tree is their background, they posed for the picture, "Say cheese!" She said

* * *

 

"That was fun, huh?" She said, turning to him

"Yeah. Send me the photo, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay!"

"Well, we're here." He stopped as they were outside the house's front door.

"Yeah... It was fun while it lasted." She smiled sadly

"Hey," he placed his hand on top of her head and gently rubbed it, "We'll still write letter to each other. We're still pen pals, aren't we? Just cause we finally met does not mean we have to stop being pen pals. Besides, we exchanged numbers as well, we can message it other." He said with a smiled

"Yeah, you're right... Thanks"

Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "No problem. Merry Christmas, [L/n]-san."

Blushing, she stuttered, "Merry Christmas... Isogai-kun."

He smiled, and walked away.

Leaving the girl blushing until she went inside and straight to her room and bed.


	4. Graduation Day + Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March means a lot to Isogai. The month of his graduation. The month he thanks his teacher. And now, the month where he starts a new life towards high school.

_March_ _13_

The day of Kunugigaoka Junior Highschool's Graduation Ceremony.

The day Class E will graduate.

Going down the mountain to have their final assembly in the school gym, they walked and still chatted with one another.

Despite having their own paths now, going to different High schools, they all have their own resolves, which has made their teacher proud of them.

As they lined up in their respected places, they waited for the ceremony to start.

* * *

The graduation song began, and they - together with the other members of their batch - marched down to their respected seats.

As they continued with the ceremony, got their certificates, and heard the speech of Asano Gakushuu, who talked about his batchmates, and the many events that had happened within the year.

And as the ceremony ended, they went back to the mountain, to their classroom for the final goodbye.

  
They continued to chat and Mimura decided to document the very moment, with Okajima taking pictures.

The day continued with Karasuma, Irina and Korosensei joining them.

* * *

Isogai walked home after being with his friends in a café before going in separate ways.

As he reached his home and announced his return to his mother, he felt his phone vibrate.

Taking out his phone, he opened the message. It was from his pen pal

_Hey_ _Isogai_ _-kun_ _!_ _Congrats_ _on_ _graduating_ _! o(*^▽^*)o_

He smiled, he replied to her saying,  _Thanks_ _!_ _When_ _is_ _your_ _ceremony_ _?_

He sat down in the living room as he waited for her reply.

_Tomorrow_ _._

He smiled,  _I_ _see_ _..._ _Well_ _,_ _congrats_ _in_ _advance_ _!_

She replied quickly,  _haha_ _thanks_ _!_

He smiled, it's been two months since what had happened to them during New Year's and they only sent each other text messages since. They haven't wrote letter to each other because they were both busy for the entrance exams, so, they resulted to messaging each other.

He fiddled with the keychain in his bag that she gave him for Christmas.

"Oh right... I haven't given her a gift yet." He said to himself

Standing up, he changed into casual clothing and told his mom that he'll be going somewhere, and with that, he left.

* * *

_This_ _should_ _do_ _it_ _,_  he thought as he finished the wrapping. He only bought something worth his budget, but... It's the thought that counts, right?

Smiling, he feels accomplished. He planned on sending the gift the day after through courier and it would most likely arrive in Hokkaido in 2 - 3 days.

He wrote a short letter in the gift card, and smiled.

_I'll_ _send_ _tomorrow_ _._

* * *

He walked towards the post office so that he can deliver his gift, but as he turned the corner... He saw his teacher.

"K-Korosensei?!"

"Ah! Isogai-kun!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Well you see, I gave everyone their graduation gift from me, already. Except you."

"Eh? A gift? Y-You don't need to do that sensei."

"Oh, but I want to. Name it! Name anything that you want!"

"I-I don't really-"

"Is Hokkaido?"

"Eh?"

"You're planning to send that to someone in Hokkaido, right?" Pointing at the package Isogai's holding, suddenly turning pink, he asked, "What're you hiding from me, Isogai-kun?"

"Nothing!" He said, hiding the gift.

"You know Isogai-kun," he said, turning back to his normal yellow color,"a gift like that should be given personally."

"Yeah, but... She's in Hokkaido... And it's probably her graduation ceremony right about now."

"Nurufufufu... Isogai-kun, don't forget!" The octopus like being exclaimed as he took the boy inside his clothing, "That I am a being that can go in Mach 20!"

"E-Eh?"

"Let's go! To Hokkaido!" He exclaimed as he flew to Hokkaido.

* * *

"[F/n]-chan!!!!" A girl glomped on her, tears in her eyes.

"Ah, Nao-chan. What's wrong? The ceremony hasn't started yet."

"I know, but still!!!" She cried out.

The girl just pats her friend's back as she waited for her to calm down.

"Alright everyone, to your places! We're about to begin." The teacher instructed and everyone rushed to the line, as they wait for the song, to cue their entrance. And start the ceremony.

* * *

The ceremony ended, the girl together with her friends, after taking several group photos with classmates, club members, old classmates and teachers, went home.

She scrolled through her photo album, when she bumped into her friend's back.

"Ow... Hey! Why'd you stop?"

"Huh? Oh... Well, there's a guy over there..." Her friend points at a boy, waiting by the school gates.

Looking at the direction her friend pointed to, her eyes widened as she saw her pen pal.

"I-Isogai-kun?!"

"Eh? You know him?" Kaoru, the girl who stopped, asked her.

"No fair, [F/n]-chan! First, you go to Tokyo for high school, and now you have a boyfriend!" Nao cried out

"H-He's not my boyfriend...! He's my pen pal! The one I was talking to you guys about." She said, as she blushed slightly.

"The same boy you thought of after Christmas Break?" Kaoru said

"...Yeah..."

"Well, he's most likely waiting for you. Might as well go to him. He went all the way to Hokkaido after all..."

"Okay... See you guys later!" She said as she jogged over to the boy.

* * *

Isogai waited for his pen pal to leave the campus. He remembered his teacher flying him over to Hokkaido within minutes and now who-knows-where that octopus is. But he told him to just call him to bring him back to Tokyo.

Sighing, he pondered over what to say and do once he sees her.

"Isogai-kun!"

Looking up, he saw the very girl he was thinking of, waving and jogging towards him.

"[L/n]-san!"

"Hey... What are you doing here? In Hokkaido?!"

"Ah... Well... You see, since I don't have school anymore. I wanted to visit you..." He said

"O-Oh... I see..." She said

"Uhm... Let's go? I want to talk to you about something..."

"A-Ah! Sure. C'mon." She said as they walked away from the school

* * *

"Eh? So, you're entering a high school in Tokyo?"

"Yup. My parents are okay with it, and we already got an apartment near the school."

"I see... Well, tell me when you'll be moving in. I'll help you out."

"Will do!" She grinned at him

They continued to chat and walk, until Isogai stopped.

"Isogai-kun?" She stopped and turned around as she noticed her friend stop walking.

"[L/n]-san..."

"Hm?"

He gently took her wrist, and placed a charm bracelet around her wrist. He gently smiled at her and said,"Congratulations in graduating."

She looked at the bracelet and said, "I-Isogai-kun. You didn't have to get me a present."

"I know but... I gave you that for four reasons."

"Four?"

He nodded, "One," he raised a finger, "it's my gift from Christmas cause I wasn't able to get you one."

She giggled

He raised another finger and said, "it's a graduation present." Now, holding up three fingers, "Three, today's White Day."

"Oh! Right!" She said, "So what's the fourth reason?" She asked.

Mustering up his courage he said, "I love you."

"Eh?"

"I love you... I only realized it after Christmas... Through our letters and messages, I really felt thankful that you became my pen pal. I was really happy that I became your pen pal. The many stories we share, even though we only saw each other's faces last Christmas... I really do love you, [L/n]-san. To be honest, I don't know what I can offer you but my feelings." He chuckled softly at his last sentence, "But please do know, from the bottom of my heart that it's real."

The girl in return, was speechless. Gently shaking her head, she hugged him. "It's fine... You're feelings are enough for me. Cause I feel the same way..." She said

"[L/n]-san..."

"I love you, Isogai-kun."

He smiled and hugged her back. "I'm glad" he said

* * *

"Never knew that I would actually be homesick..." The girl groaned as she sat down on her bed, hugging her pillow.

Isogai sat beside her and hugged her, "You can still write letters... And I'm just a call away if you're lonely."

"Yeah but..." She sighed, "Here I thought, I was prepared to move."

"Do you want to go home to Hokkaido?"

"Yeah but..."

He kissed her head and said, "It'll be only five days left till classes actually start. Why don't we book a train and go back to Hokkaido?"

"What about your family?"

"They'll understand. My mom's health is back anyway."

She smiled and cuddled to his chest, "If you say so... Thanks."

He smiled, "No problem." He said as he leaned down to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably edit any grammatical errors and such later on...  
> Comments are welcomed btw!


End file.
